


Olive Branch

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that there are fairies living on the lawn, Angeline finds them amusing rather than a threat to humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Branch

Angeline stared through the rain-streaked window at the fairy encampment on the lawn. Whatever Artemis called it – business venture, olive branch – for her it was an amusement. There was always something happening. Right now there was a little blonde fairy struggling desperately with a collapsed tent, belongings fleeing with the wind. The visual comedy almost made Angeline laugh.

Then she realised who it was: that dethroned princess, Lili Frond, who had to pretend to be elegant and strong but was really lost at sea. Angeline always liked her.

She reminded her of herself.

Angeline went to find her coat.


End file.
